


Offering

by marleymars



Series: Attachment Theory [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Butt Sex, M/M, Not Beta'd, Sexy Times, like at all, mild kinky stuff, no i'm serious i didn't even reread it, not even a little, smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleymars/pseuds/marleymars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Armin wants to see is the exact person he happens to run into. It's a good thing Irwin knows just what to do to make him forget all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it didn’t take me two weeks to write this. I’ve had a lot of school stuff to do—I should be doing my microeconomics homework as we speak—and lots of work, and I was in my mum’s wedding last weekend. All in all, life has my ass pretty well kicked. I’m sleepy all the time. But I wrote this in like a day, and I also partly wrote the next one.  
> Thank all you guys for all your comments and kudos on this series. I read everything you leave for me, usually in the middle of the night when I’m too tired to answer. Also, somebody asked me if I have a tumblr, and I do, though it’s mostly just where I post my dumb thoughts, fandom stuff, and pictures of my dog. It’s [marleythoughts](http://marleysauce.tumblr.com/). I’m thinking of making a separate account for writing stuff, like prompts and whatever, too. If anybody is interested, let me know. :D
> 
> I’m too tired right now to edit this, so warning, danger Will Robinson, this is not beta’d, not by me or anybody. Maybe I’ll do it tomorrow, but hopefully it’s not too terrible for public viewing. 
> 
> I love you guys. Bring it in for a group hug, alright? Alright, that was fun.

_I’ll see you tonight._

Four words set Armin’s heart pounding. His stomach fluttered and he bit his lip to keep from smiling too broadly as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. Irwin was expecting to see him. Irwin _wanted_ to see him. It wasn’t the same as before, when the older man simply accepted his presence or requested that he stay the night. This was different. Irwin _wanted_ him. The very thought of it made him feel hot, made him want to rush right to the penthouse and wait for Irwin in his giant king sized bed. Naked.

There were hours yet until the CEO got off of work, though. The blond was almost tempted to go to his office and surprise him, but he’d done that before and he didn’t want to distract him too often from his work. Irwin had important things to do, a thief to catch. As much as Armin enjoyed being a nuisance to him, he had to restrain himself, even if it caused him physical discomfort to have to wait.

It was cold out, but with his heart beating a mile a minute he could barely feel it. There were strings of lights hung from trees, lit already in the early evening darkness. Christmas was a week away, and Armin was trying to make the most of his last day off before the grooming marathon that would lead up to the holiday. Working would have at least helped pass the hours until he was supposed to arrive at Irwin’s penthouse, but it was too late in the day to do anything about that.

Oh well, nothing for it. At least he had a day to finish his holiday shopping without distractions. Both of his best friends were notoriously hard to buy gifts for, but he thought he’d done fairly well this year. They would like whatever he gave them, and he was the same in that respect. Irwin, though, he wasn’t even going to try for. The man was a billionaire. There were things he could _do_ , of course. Like offering himself to Irwin completely, availing himself for the older man to do whatever he wanted to do with him. The very thought of it made his stomach twist in anticipation.

The obstacle of the coming week felt like an eternity. Even the next few hours might be too much for him to bear.

Shoppers moved down the sidewalks in droves. It was hard to see much beyond the next few people ahead of it, but he knew where he was going. A quick stop at his apartment was in order; he needed to drop off his purchases, and find something to keep his mind occupied. Maybe he would clean, not that there was much in his apartment that was messy these days. He simply didn’t spend all that much time there anymore.

He was too preoccupied with thoughts of the coming evening to pay attention to where he was going. In these crowds it was easier to just go with the flow, which was why it was so jarring when somebody knocked into him and nearly sent him sprawling to the ground. “Watch it, kid,” a large, red and white clad Santa snarled at him as he bent to pick up a bag he’d dropped.

“Merry Christmas to you too, douchebag,” Armin spat back. A year ago he might have quailed in the face of such an incident, but if living in the city had taught him anything, it was that he needed to stand up for himself. Urban living could turn anybody into an asshole, though he wasn’t sure he hadn’t always been one. Now he just said the things he thought rather hold them in. Irwin seemed to like his tendency to speak his mind as well, which made him all the happier to tell this jingle bastard to go fuck himself.

He wrangled his fallen bag, and maneuvered back to his feet—groomers had to learn to be acrobats, so he usually didn’t have much difficulty balancing these days. So when a hand caught his shoulder to help steady him as he straightened, it threw him and he nearly dropped his bag all over again.

“Whoa, sorry!” the owner of the helping hand cried as he spun away from their grip. Even it was meant to be helpful, he didn’t appreciate being grabbed by random strangers on the stre— _Oh no_.

 “Jean?” he heard himself squeak, but he was far too stunned to be embarrassed about the way his voice pitched an octave or ten higher than normal.

His ex-boyfriend at least had the presence of mind to let go of his arm and sheepishly avert his gaze. “Hey Armin,” he said.

“W-what are you doing here?” Armin hedged, trying to gather his wildly scattered thoughts. Not in a million years would he have expected to just arbitrarily run into Jean on this particular sidewalk on this particular late afternoon. Of all the millions of people in the city, Jean Kirschtein was the last one Armin wanted to have anything to do with.

“I, uh, I saw you, and I thought…Shit, Armin. I just…” He looked massively uncomfortable, like he regretted this moment at least as much as Armin did, which didn’t seem possible. “Look. I want to talk to you. Can we grab a cup of coffee, or something.” No. That’s what Armin wanted to say. Lie, he thought, tell him you have somewhere to be. He did in a few hours at least, so it wasn’t exactly untrue. But a nagging little voice in the back of his head told him that it was better sooner than later. If he didn’t deal with Jean now, then he would have to do so at one point. You’re an adult, he told himself. Right. Time to deal with this and get it over with.

“Okay,” he said, and he couldn’t help but feel the slightest twinge of satisfaction when Jean looked taken aback.

“Alright. Here, I’ll help you carry those.” The bags they dropped off in the trunk of Armin’s car, and then Jean led him to a nearby Dunkin Donuts where they took a corner seat well away from prying ears.

“So,” he said once they were seated, ignoring the coffee Jean had insisted on buying for him. “What do you want to talk about?” He did his best to remain expressionless, keeping his face more or less neutral and disinterested.

“What happened between us,” Jean said with the scowl he always wore when he thought Armin was being difficult, “Obviously. Look, I know what I did was really shitty, and I want to apologize—,”

“Because Marco told you to?” Armin interjected coolly.

Jean flinched, and took a deep breath, “Yes. But that’s not the only reason. I really am sorry, Armin. I mean, it was really dickish of me—,”

“Yeah, it was,” the blond interrupted him again.

“I know, and that’s why I’m trying to apologize,” Jean said with a glower.

“And you’re doing a bang-up job of that, too,” Armin said. His ex opened his mouth to retort, but Armin found himself cutting him off again, “Do you even have any idea how much you hurt me, Jean?” He could feel his façade cracking, could hear the way his voice wavered, and he hated himself for it. I’m not going to cry, he thought. Not over you. Not again.

Jean’s glare dissolved into an expression of actual regret, and he dropped his gaze, eyes boring holes into the tabletop between them, “I’m sorry. I…I don’t know what I was thinking. I just…I didn’t want to dump you, but I knew if I didn’t I’d just be leading you on.”

“And you thought cheating on me was the answer?”

“No!” Jean denied, looking back up at Armin with an almost pleading air, “Look, I just didn’t know what to do! I’m not really good with those kinds of situations. I don’t like letting people down.”

“Well, you sure screwed the pooch on that this time around,” Armin grumbled, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms across his chest.

“I know,” Jean said glumly, “I wish you hadn’t found out like that. I mean it. I’m sorry Armin.” It would have been better if he hadn’t looked so utterly penitent. Jean had never been apologetic; his “I’m sorry’s” were always tinged with reluctance, but Armin had always forgiven him. Perhaps he’d done so too easily, but this time he didn’t know if he could. Looking at Jean, seeing a genuine show of remorse from him for the first time since he and Armin had met, he didn’t know if he wanted to.

He must have been quietly staring for a while, because Jean shifted uncomfortably in his seat and coughed to clear his throat. “Aren’t you…gonna say anything?” he ventured after a moment, when Armin made no indication of acceptance or rejection.

“What should I say?” he asked. He didn’t know. It was a rare occasion when he was truly at a loss for words, so it was a foreign experience for him. More than anything he just wanted this encounter to be over.

“You can say ‘fuck you Jean,’ or ‘thank you for apologizing?’ Something along those lines?” Great, even Jean, the King of Bossing Armin Around, couldn’t give him a clear answer.

All he could think to do was slowly shake his head, pushing his chair back as he got to his feet. “I need to think,” he said.

“Okay,” Jean said, rising to his feet as well, “Well…thanks for hearing me out at least. I don’t expect you to want to be friends with me or anything, but…” He shrugged, looking like the same old hapless, dopey Jean who Armin had once thought he was in love with.

“Yeah,” Armin said, needing to get away from him and willing to say anything to enable that escape. “Well…see you around.” He turned on his heel and awkwardly scurried away, rushing toward the door and pushing out into the frigid night air. Despite the icy cold he felt hot, uncomfortable and out of sorts. There was one place where he thought he could go to get away from that feeling, someplace where he knew Jean would never be able to find him. Without a second thought, he went to his car, ignoring the crowds, ignoring the way he could feel Jean’s eyes on the back of his head, and he didn’t dare spare a glance backwards.

X

“What did I say about letting the dog on the furniture?” Armin started, flattening the book he’d been reading against his chest and looking toward the bedroom door. Irwin was standing there, slipping out of his suit jacket and staring pointedly at the mastiff sprawled out on the bed beside the blond. Romulus wagged his tail, but made no move to get down, or relinquish the pillow he’d made out of Armin’s stomach. The blond, in turn, had been using his head as a bookrest.

Normally he would have had a retort prepared, something sarcastic to shoot back at the older man, but he found that nothing came to mind. So he shrugged and made a noncommittal noise before raising his book and staring unseeing at the words on the page. He heard the rustle of cloth, then the light swish of feet moving along the hardwood. A moment later the bed sank down beside him, and he looked up to see Irwin sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him with a furrowed brow.

“Something wrong?” the older man asked, and Armin quickly looked back at his book. He’d lost track of the story some time ago, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to concentrate.

“No,” Armin lied. “I’m just tired.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” He felt Irwin shift, then Romulus was bumbling to his feet and jumping down off the bed. He saw the dirty look the dog shot at his owner before slinking out of the room, then his stomach jumped as one of Irwin’s hands found its way to his waist.

“You sure?”

Armin frowned, annoyed at the older man’s perceptiveness. He gave up on the pretense of his book, tossing it to the side and covering Irwin’s hand with both of his. “I ran into Jean today,” he admitted.

“What happened?” Irwin asked, expression calm but flickering briefly with concern.

“We had coffee,” the blond said, “And he apologized.” The older man was silent, watching him, and he sighed heavily, “I’m kinda bummed about it.”

“Why? What did he say to you?” Armin avoided the worried look he was being given, and turned his attention to the hand on his stomach, playing with Irwin’s fingers as he considered his answer.

“I dunno. He didn’t say anything overly stupid. Just that he was sorry about what happened. Not about what _he_ did. Just that it happened, and that I found out the way I did.” He realized then that that was what had been bothering him about the whole thing. Sure, Jean had apologized, but not for his own actions. Just for the result of them. That little shit. Maybe it hadn’t been intentional, but for all his talk about Armin being the manipulative one, he sure did know how to twist his own words.

A sudden need overtook Armin then, and he sat up, holding Irwin’s hand in his lap and meeting his gaze with earnest intent. “Irwin, we’re together, right? There’s no question, no…no doubt.” He felt stupid as soon as the words were out of his mouth, foolish and clingy. But the older man just reached up and cupped his face, smoothing a thumb across his cheek as he squeezed him reassuringly with his other hand.

“I thought we had already established that,” he said softly.

“I know…But we never really said it. Definitively,” Armin said. _I’m not this needy_ , he thought. He felt pathetic having to be reassured like this, but seeing Jean had rattled him. It was hard to imagine that they’d only broken up four months ago, and that that was the same amount of time that he’d known Irwin. And he and Jean had been dating for nearly a year. They had been well-established as a couple when he’d walked in on his ex being fucked by someone else.

As if reading his mind, Irwin shifted closer to him and said, “Is this about what happened with him? You feel shaken after running into him, and you’re worried?” Armin couldn’t even look him in the eye when he nodded. He could feel the older man leaning in close, pressing his lips against a quickly reddening ear as he spoke. “I can assure you, Armin, you’re the only one I want.” A shudder passed through him, and he reached up to wrap his arms around Irwin’s shoulders.

“I’d better be,” he murmured into the older man’s neck, and he could feel the soft hitch of Irwin’s silent laughter. He meant it, though. He wanted to be the only person Irwin wanted to touch, the only one he needed. To be needed, to feel desired, to feel close to somebody who he knew only had eyes for him—that feeling was enough.

An idea struck him, and perhaps he was being hasty but he didn’t care. He pulled back, squirming slightly as he met Irwin’s gaze once again. “I think I want to give you your Christmas present early,” he said.

“Oh? And what would that be?”

He felt a little silly saying it, but if he could act as pitifully as he had a minute ago, then he could do this. “Me,” he said, hoping he sounded seductive as he reached for Irwin’s tie, tugging him forward. When their lips were close enough to touch he pressed them briefly together before adding in a hushed purr, “You can do whatever you want to me.”

“Anything?” Irwin mused, running a hand down his waist as he pushed the blond back down onto the mattress.

“Mm-hmm,” Armin hummed against his lips as he was kissed. Irwin claimed his mouth hungrily, licking in past his lips and eliciting a moan from the blond. Armin was already working at the buttons on his shirt, tugging at his tie to loosen it until he felt his hands being pulled away. He made a tiny noise of protest as they were gently but firmly pinned down on the mattress to either side of his head. The only time Irwin had ever restrained him was when they were at the height of passion, pounding together and close to orgasm, and then it was usually only his hips that were held still.

_I did say anything he wants_ , he thought, so he didn’t move his hands even when they were released. And Irwin was still kissing him, still probing his mouth and sucking at his lips in a way that made all the blood in his body rush southward. When the older man finally pulled back he took a deep breath, gasping for the oxygen he’d been denied. Kissing Irwin always made him forget to breathe, it seemed. “What do you want to do?” he asked as he watched the older man undoing his tie, pulling it up over his head in a loop and unraveling it.

“I don’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable,” Irwin said, voice low and commanding, but reassuring at the same time. “Would you be opposed to me tying you up?”

Armin felt his eyes go wide, and now he did move his arms, pulling them in close and regarding the tie with apprehension. Something tugged at his memory, and he recalled a moment he’d purposely forgotten. Six months ago Jean had wanted to try the same thing. He’d wanted to tie Armin to the bed and have his way with him, but the idea had been so vastly unappealing that the blond had turned him down outright. _Irwin isn’t Jean_ , he told himself. Irwin wasn’t forceful and domineering, and Armin couldn’t think of a time when he hadn’t felt safe with him. Even the first time they’d fought, when he’d reached for the older man and Irwin had took hold of his wrists. He’d been surprised and upset, but though Irwin’s grip had been firm it hadn’t been painful. The man knew his own strength, could control himself no matter how strong his driving emotions were.

“If…if that’s what you want,” Armin said after a moment of consideration.

“Are you certain?”

Armin swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah. I don’t mind.” Irwin gave him the most imperceptible of smiles, and motioned for the blond to sit up.

“Take off your shirt,” he said, and Armin obeyed, slipping the material up over his head and tossing it off to the side. When Irwin indicated for him to hold out his hand, he did so without hesitation, and watched, fascinated, as the older man wound the expensive silk of his tie around his wrist. “How’s that?” he asked, “Not too tight?” Armin told him that it wasn’t, and then he was being ushered up toward the headboard, laying back as Irwin pulled his hands up over his head. The tie was secured around a sturdy rung, then bound around his other wrist, and then he was effectively trapped.

Apprehension gripped his heart, but he tried not to let it show. Irwin kissed the corner of his mouth and asked him softly, “Comfortable?” Armin shifted, pulling at the bindings to find that they were indeed secure, but also not as terribly constrictive as he thought they’d be. He could still move, and they weren’t so tight that they cut off his circulation. The only thing they kept him from doing was moving his hands downward, but that was the thing; he was completely exposed without any way to protect himself.

As if sensing his worries, Irwin sat up and began removing his shirt, speaking as he did. “I want you to feel safe with me, Armin. This isn’t about dominating or controlling you—this is about pleasure. You’ll be frustrated, but it will be worth it in the end.” Armin watched as he stood to remove his pants, eying the bulge in his underwear as the slacks slid to the floor. “If at any point you want me to stop, you just have to say so.” Even with this assurance, Armin didn’t think he would object. If this was what Irwin wanted, then he would do it for him.

All the same, he tensed when the older man settled over his body. Sometimes he forgot how much smaller physically he was in comparison to Irwin—this was not one of those times. Still, his lover was gentle. Armin felt a large hand rubbing soothingly up and down the slope of his hipbone, and he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax in a show of acceptance. Irwin’s lips found his again, and he gave himself over to another delving kiss, sucking the older man’s tongue into his mouth as he felt his pants being slowly tugged down his legs. A moan came bubbling up out of his throat, and he tried to move his hands, tried to pull them down to bury his fingers in Irwin’s neatly combed hair. When his wrists met resistance, he gasped at the firm reminder that he was bound securely to the headboard.

If Irwin hadn’t distracted him with a sharp nip to the earlobe, he might have started to panic right then and there. Instead, he just gave a short, surprised yelp that turned into a sigh of pleasure when the older man pressed a kiss to a sensitive spot just below his jawbone. He gave the tie another experimental tug as Irwin slowly sucked at the spot, adding just a hint of teeth to ensure that there would be a glaring red hickey there the next morning. Honestly, Armin didn’t mind being marked by him, but the teasing from his friends always made him swear he’d never let it happen again. Of course that pledge went right out the window in the heat of the moment, and he made a pleading noise of encouragement, tilting his head back into the pillow to expose of much of his throat as was possible.

Irwin took full advantage, greedily sucking and licking his way down the expanse of unblemished flesh, leaving a trail of red marks. To Armin they felt like fiery little trails of heat, igniting his blood and making his heart pound faster. When he felt the older man heading for his chest, he arched up into him, annoyed at his inability to reach out and push him where he wanted him to go. But Irwin seemed to catch his drift, pausing to dip his tongue into the hollow of the younger man’s throat as his hands moved downward. A gasp tore past Armin’s lips as he felt the pads of Irwin’s thumbs brushing against his nipples, teasing both of the sensitive nubs in tandem before he followed suit with his mouth.

For a moment he dared to look down, and he saw Irwin watching him with a thinly veiled expression of lust. That primal expression, that look of _hunger_ always made his heart skip a beat. This time was no different, and when Irwin closed his mouth around a nipple, pressing down teasingly with his teeth, Armin couldn’t help but release a strangled yelp that could have been the older man’s name. He could feel himself yanking at the tie, but it gave no slack, and he could only pant and pout as Irwin kissed a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down his stomach. The muscles jumped beneath his mouth, and Armin squirmed as the older man reached the waistband of his boxers.

“Armin,” he said, and the blond zeroed in on the way Irwin was fiddling with the material. He was mildly embarrassed to be reminded that he’d worn his Avengers boxers today, but the older man paid no mind to the design of them. “What do you want me to do?” the former marine asked almost conversationally, as if he wasn’t mere inches away from Armin’s throbbing, concealed erection.

With barely any hesitation, he hissed out, “I want you to suck me off.” This answer seemed to amuse the older man, and he acted as if he meant to obey, pulling the boxers down Armin’s hips and chucking them out of sight. The blond shivered as he was exposed to the cool air of the room, but it was more an action of anticipation than a reaction to the temperature. He watched eagerly, biting his lip as Irwin licked along the sharp angle of his hip, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. With a sound of preemptive relief, he let his head drop and dug his fingers into the pillow, tensing as he waited for Irwin to take him into his mouth.

Only it didn’t happen. He loosed a whine, glancing up as the older man took a detour down the inside of his thigh, running his tongue along the twitching flesh. “Irwin,” he groaned, pulling again at the tie and fighting off a growing feeling of annoyance. If his hands were free he would…well, he’d do _something_. He didn’t think he could have physically forced Irwin to suck his cock, but then again the older man wouldn’t be teasing him like this if he weren’t tied up.

He was just so _close_ , and every touch, every breath ghosting up his thighs made his cock _ache_. There was pre-cum already beading at the tip, and he could do nothing to ease the agony of being denied contact. When he tried to thrust, tried to push his hips toward Irwin’s hands, they were pinned down to the bed and he watched with mounting trepidation as the older man pulled away from him entirely. Now alone on the bed, he pulled his legs up, curling in on himself as he watched Irwin walk calmly into the bathroom, reemerging a moment later with a large bottle of something in his hand.

It wasn’t the lube he usually used, and Armin tried to get a look at it as Irwin rejoined him on the bed. “What’s that?” he asked.

“A surprise,” was all the older man said, and the blond made an irritated noise as he watched Irwin kneeling before him. The mysterious bastard reached for his knees, pulling them easily apart as Armin gave in to curiosity. Whatever was in the bottle was thoroughly applied to the older man’s fingers, the liquid shining in the light from the overhead lamps. He gave a little gasp as Irwin grasped his thigh, pushing it back to spread his legs open wider as he reached down and between them. The first finger, the cold feeling of lube was always a little bit of a shock, but not tonight. Tonight, the lube was warm, and he felt it begin to actually _tingle_ as the finger teased him open.

“Oh my god,” he breathed as the digit pushed into him, spreading the warming, tickling lubrication as it went. It almost burned, but not in a painful way, and it made him wonder what it might feel like if it were applied to his cock. “Irwin,” he said, “please. My…my cock.” At this point, he wasn’t even surprised that his words went ignored, and there was still nothing he could do about it, except maybe kick the older man in the crotch. But that would be counterintuitive. He wanted to be fucked, but having his dick be so openly neglected made him want to scream.

“Be patient, Armin,” Irwin said, voice soft, low, and comforting.

“No,” came the petulant reply. That too went ignored, however. Irwin bent to kiss his thigh, adding another finger as he slowly worked the lube into the blond’s ass. At least he wasn’t bypassing that part, and the way he curled his fingers, stroking them along the place that made Armin’s back arch and his mouth cry out almost made up for everything else. “Your cock, then,” he panted, “I want your cock. Now.” It had to be enough lube, because he didn’t think he could wait any longer. He tugged on his hands again, frustrated beyond reason when he couldn’t reach for the older man, pull him closer, make him listen. “Please, Irwin!”

There was no answer. Just Irwin pushing his thighs back again as he lowered himself, dipping his head down so that Armin thought he was finally going to get what he wanted. But he didn’t. Irwin’s mouth slipped past his cock, and he felt his tongue licking a wide swath across one of his ass cheeks. Before he could ask what the hell the older man thought he was doing, that tongue ran down to the place where his fingers were still working, and Armin bit down on his tongue to stifle a scream.

Never before had anybody ever licked him there. On his ass. No one had ever rimmed him, and if he’d been coherent he would have recalled that he’d only ever had one other boyfriend so the chances of this happening were narrowed by half. That didn’t make it any less strange, any less weirdly pleasant. This was always something he’d thought of as gross, but now that it was happening, now that he felt Irwin replacing his fingers with his tongue, he didn’t want it to stop. He could hear himself begging for more, and to this at least Irwin seemed happy to listen. In the end, all he wanted was to be touched, and the pleasure from the warming lube, and the tongue, and the kisses all over his body, it all went straight to his painfully throbbing cock.

“Fuck me,” he heard himself say, voice ragged and angry and needful. Irwin finally seemed to reach his own limit, kneeling again between Armin’s legs and taking hold of his cock. The blond gripped the bindings in his hand, pulling down on them to anchor himself. He was waiting to be pounded into, but once again Irwin did what he was least expecting. When he felt the cock pushing into him he took a deep breath, forcing his tense body to relax in order to accommodate the length, but Irwin didn’t thrust into him like he usually did. He pushed, slowly, _too_ slowly, inch by inch until he bottomed out, and then ever so slowly he pulled back.

“What are you _doing_?!” Armin groaned when he felt Irwin sliding back into him without picking up speed. The only response he got was Irwin grasping the backs of his knees and pushing them down toward his chest, allowing him to sink his full length into Armin’s body. It felt good, so frustratingly good that the only thing the blond could think to do was push back at him and sob his frustration. The restraints held him in place as he gave one last futile effort to reach for his own cock. It was leaking pre-cum all over his stomach now, and he felt like his brain was about to fry from exasperation.

Irwin kept up his slow pace for what felt like decades, pushing in and pulling out, and it felt incredible, like Armin was being lit on fire from the inside, but it was too slow. He wanted to come, wanted relief, and he’d completely forgotten in his haze of pleasurable anguish that he was doing this for Irwin. He forgot all about being able to back out of it at any time, that all he had to do was say stop, but even if he’d remembered he wouldn’t have. He didn’t want it to stop, after all; he just wanted it harder and faster. “Please,” he moaned over and over, “Please.”

“Please, what?” Irwin asked, as if he didn’t know. Armin looked up at him, hoping he was glaring but pretty sure he just looked desperate. When he saw the way Irwin was looking at him, all his protests died on his tongue. The older man was watching him like he was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen, like Armin was perfect, completely and utterly all he could ever want. More than anything at that moment Armin wanted his hands to be freed so he could grab Irwin and kiss him senseless.

As if some kind of spell had been broken, the older man finally began moving faster, rolling his hips into the blond, but it still wasn’t enough. Armin wanted more of him—wanted _all_ of him, as much as he could take. He would take all of it, every bit of Irwin that he could, anything to make him happy.

All at once the thrusting stopped, and he almost screamed, yanking wildly at the bindings around his wrists. He was in some sort of lust-crazed state where he couldn’t really make sense of anything except for Irwin, and having him pulling away was nearly his undoing. “N-no, don’t,” he whimpered, watching in utter confusion as Irwin laid alongside him. He felt his body being turned so that his back was to the older man, then a hand was raising his leg and he could have sobbed with relief when he felt Irwin entering him again from behind. He began thrusting again, faster now, and Armin was struck with the realization that he could touch him now.

With a noise of desperation, he reached behind his head, arching his neck to look back at the older man and grasping at his hair. Irwin seemed to get the message, as he leaned down and let Armin kiss him. It was less of a kiss, though, and more a sloppy mashing of lips and teeth and tongue, but neither of them cared at that point. Armin was happy enough to be able to touch at least part of him, but it only served to remind him of his aching cock. There was still nothing he could do about that, and he was being fucked too roughly now to try and gain any friction against the mattress.

Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire, sputtering and burning with liquid electricity. He need to come, was certain that if he didn’t get to soon that he was just going to burst into flame and burn the entire building down around them. He tried to say Irwin’s name, to say anything, but it felt like all the breath was being sucked out of him. He was being kissed too thoroughly, fucked too hard, and the heat coiling in his belly told him that the end was nigh. _I’m going to die_ , he thought. This was his last night on Earth; he was being fucked to death, but he thought that that was a pretty good way to go, all things considered.

Irwin was groaning into his mouth, and that noise made his insides turn to mush. “You feel so good, Armin,” he growled as he pounded into him, cock raking against his prostate and making the younger man cry out with every thrust. It was so good, he was so close, and he must have said so because he felt a hand settle on his hip, inches away from his dripping member. Oh, please, he thought, please touch me, I need it. He wasn’t sure if he said it out loud, or if it was because he was about to come, but Irwin finally gave in. When that hand wrapped around him, he didn’t even think he screamed because all the air left his lungs, and his entire body seemed to buck into that touch. He came, and he came, and Irwin was stroking him, milking his orgasm as he shuddered and pushed into his grasp. His mind was blank, a vast burning nothing, and all he could do was feel and shake with pleasure.

It could have been seconds or hours later than he came back to himself, and even then he was still in a haze. He felt raw, and sore, and so thoroughly fucked that he didn’t think he could even move. That is, until he registered the heat of Irwin pressed up against him, and he realized that the older man was still hard inside him. “Stop,” he whispered, voice so soft and strained that he didn’t think Irwin even heard him. He was so sensitive that the slightest motion hurt, but fortunately Irwin wasn’t trying to finish inside of him—he was pulling out. Armin couldn’t think straight, so he wasn’t sure what the older man meant to do. He was just glad to have the cock out of him, but Irwin wasn’t done.

Vaguely confused, he watched the older man get up on his knees and kneel over him, stroking himself quickly and hissing. Some part of Armin’s brain realized what was about to happen, what Irwin was trying to do, so he opened his mouth as the older man knelt closer to him. His eyelids were too heavy so he let them drift shut, listening to the Irwin’s rapid breathing and half-moans. “Ah!” the older man cried, and a second later Armin felt something hot hit his tongue. Irwin was groaning, and he felt the head of his cock being pushed into his mouth. Obligingly, he sucked, knowing and not caring about where the organ had been just moments before. The older man came into his mouth, and Armin took all of it, swallowing around the head until he felt it pulling away. A moment later he was being kissed again, and he could feel fingers at his wrists undoing the bindings.

The moment he was freed he threw his arms around Irwin’s neck and dug his nails into his flesh. For a few minutes he held him like that, kissing him lazily until he felt he had recollected enough of his senses to speak. “That was…,” he said, still breathing heavily as he withdrew his arms and ran his hands down his face, “That was...intense. Wow…I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.” He laughed weakly, and Irwin took his hands, kissing and nuzzling his reddened wrists.

“Did you enjoy it?” he asked.

“I wanted to strangle you with that tie through about ninety percent of it, but it was…fun. In the end,” Armin admitted with a cheeky smile. The older man returned the expression, then with a sigh dropped his head down to rest on the blond’s chest, giving him easy access to rub his neck and shoulders. Armin decided to indulge him, raking a hand through his mussed hair before kneading his fingers into the back of the older man’s neck.

“You did all that for me, didn’t you?” he said after a moment, when he was sure Irwin was too comfortable to move. The older man made a noncommittal noise, and Armin sighed. “That was supposed to be for you. That was the whole point.”

“Do you think I’d have done all that to you if I hadn’t meant it to be for your benefit?” Irwin rumbled back at him. The question gave him pause. When presented with an opportunity to use Armin in any way he desired, Irwin had chosen instead to pleasure the younger man in a way he never had before. He’d done all of that for Armin’s sake, to give him an experience he’d never had before.

“You’re dumb,” Armin mumbled, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face, “Next time I’ll tie you up, and see how you like it.”

“Promises, promises,” the older man shot back, half-asleep already under the attention of Armin’s hands. For his part, the blond had to suppress the urge to jump his bones again right then and there. As it was, he was going to be hurting in the morning, but right at that moment he thought he had never felt happier. Even with a sleeping Irwin squishing him into the mattress, and an aching body to boot, he wouldn’t have traded this instance in time for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I just wanted to write about Armin being tied up. *jumps off a roof into a wagon full of hay where nobody can find me*


End file.
